


Peace

by LivingMemory



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ace is miserable (as usual), M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Shadowbringers Role Quests (Final Fantasy XIV), kind of sad, this isn't that good i just wanted to write about this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingMemory/pseuds/LivingMemory
Summary: Coerthas was still and silent, the gentle tread of Ace’s feet digging into the snow was the only sound reaching his horns. There was nothing there for him that night which in all fairness was exactly what he wanted, there was a comfort in nothingness.
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 13





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> like srsly i kinda hate this but I had to write it out cos it was bothering me

It was over. Ace had achieved what he had set out to do, Elidibus was dead, the scions were at peace, G’raha was alive and well. But for some reason something felt wrong to the xaela, surely he should be jumping for joy at this moment with the promise of coming rest, he definitely needed it after all. His limbal rings were set on the bland ceiling, it was long past sunset and the others were sleeping from what he could tell, any problems plaguing their thoughts would be tackled tomorrow, now that tomorrow was promised to them.

Ace didn’t bother putting his hair into its usual intricate braids, it’s not like anyone would see him that late at night and the one person that he would want to see him, well… He wasn’t really thinking about it at the moment. Jacket shrugged on and feet lazily shoved into his boots the xaela left the warm comfort of the rising stones, letting the cold night air reach his equally icy skin. Ace frowned a little to himself, it was a very short journey to Coerthas from here, the glaciers calling out for the Au Ra’s ice aether. Lazily petting his chocobo’s head Ace decided he might as well walk the trip anyway so he fed her a small treat before going on his way, it was strange to see Mor Dhona so quiet, all the stalls were closed and there was no sign of any of the mercenaries that usually set up there. Ace smiled ever so slightly, seems that he was the only person out tonight.

Coerthas was still and silent, the gentle tread of Ace’s feet digging into the snow was the only sound reaching his horns. There was nothing there for him that night which in all fairness was exactly what he wanted, there was a comfort in nothingness. Ace hadn’t thought about Ardbert for a long time, it pained him to do so. He knew that if he tried to comprehend everything that happened he would surely get a headache and that he could do without, he didn’t necessarily desire answers either but that was inevitable. G’raha had explained about the density of Ace’s soul, as him and Ardbert had become one through their shared desire to save everyone, Ace shook his head, if only he could have been selfish for once. Which was a stupid thought persay the warrior of light had no choice but to be selfless and kind, and besides the innocent people of Novrandt deserved better than a hero that can only think about what he himself had lost. 

Eventually Ace stopped his short journey, no where in particular just at a small mound of snow overlooking the settlement of camp dragonhead. He wasn’t sure what it all meant, the way Ardbert had spoken to him inside the Crystal Tower, but his words still echoed inside Ace’s mind, “Through it all you never forgot what was dear to you…” Ace whispered to himself, there was no wind to carry his words, the sentiment hovering above him. “Am I not dear to you…?” the xaela asked, rolling his body back onto the snow to gaze at the dark clouds above him, not a star in sight. 

“You are” a voice, Ardbert’s voice, replied and Ace bolted upright. “You’re more dear to me than they ever could’ve been…” The xaela’s body began to shake a little, that was surely his voice, the same that had spoken up to Ace in his time of need. “You can talk to me now?” He asked quickly, fighting back the tears that had welled up at the sound of his beloved. “Aye… I think so at least, I did the same back then didn’t I?” Ardbert replied to which Ace answered with a hasty nod, he’d rather not remember the incident with Elidibus if he didn’t have to. “Well you did what Cylva- or well Cyella now I guess asked of you right? Set me free or whatever it was she said” Ardbert mused with a small chuckle “though probably not in the circumstances that any of us expected.” Ace rolled his eyes but the hint of a smile appeared on his lips “how can you be so casual about everything that happened?” Ace asked with genuine curiosity and he could almost feel the midlander shrug from his soul. “I’ve found my peace.” Ardbert said in a manner that he was testing out the phrase himself “yeah that sounds right, I may not have my body but I had my closure with Seto and like he said I live on inside you now, we have our own adventures to go on and that sounds like the best afterlife I could hope for.” Ace groaned a little at that and threw his body back into the snow, clearly embarrassed by the hyur’s remark. 

“You’re not selfish by the way” Ardbert spoke up after a while, breaking their comfortable silence. “No matter what you were thinking at the time you still made the right decision and in turn ended up saving everyone, no matter if the outcome is what you wanted or not.” Ace was glancing at camp dragonhead as Ardbert said that, watching some guards come back from their patrol. “You give people like them an inspiration” Ardbert continued “like it or not you’ll always be the warrior of light but I can hope to at least try and ease your burden a little bit.” Ace’s eyes widened as he could have sworn he felt the sensation of something brush against his lips as Ardbert said that, his cheeks turning a soft pink. Cursing his pale skin under his breath Ace sighed “I wanted to marry you” he said cautiously. “I was going to propose- after getting your body back from Elidibus.” his eyes saddened, he had thought it all out, the thoughts of the perfect proposal are what had kept him calm at the nights where the nightmares had been at their worst. “I had this little notebook” Ace continued with a sad laugh, “just listing all the different ways I could do it, I was confident that I would have been able to get your body back…” he trailed off, the tears falling freely then. “I know that we’re already bonded by our soul but… I don’t know I guess I just wanted-” Ace’s voice was cut off by a small sob, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face into the soft material of his trousers. 

Ardbert was silent for a while, allowing the xaela to let out his emotions, “Didn’t think you were the marriage type” he said once Ace had calmed down considerably “but now I guess I can see it, you are incredibly devoted after all” the Au Ra could almost sense his coy smile, “we can still get married” he carried on “it might not be as simple and romantic as you would like but it would still be us, bonded in every way possible, and that’s what you want right?” Ace rested his head on his knees and nodded “more than anything else” he remarked, his voice not so much louder than a whisper. “Come on” Ardbert gently coaxed “you should probably get back, you can always show me those proposal plans” he said with what must have been a grin, “and even though I can sense everything I’ll do my best to act surprised when you pop the question”| he hummed and Ace couldn’t help but inch a smile onto his face as well “you’re an idiot” he said, his voice still a little bit choked up. 

The xaela looked up at the clouds as the first hint of snow touched the top of his head “remember that promise you made back in the Tempest?” Ace asked as he walked back down the path that he had come from. “About staying with you?” Ace nodded “until the very end” the Au Ra said with a gentle laugh “I wouldn’t let you go anyway” Ardbert teased “Not that I’d even be able to get out of it if I wanted to, we’re soulmates” Ace grinned, feeling a warmth in the depths of his soul at the mention of their souls. “Did I make you embarrassed now?” Ace mocking him ever so slightly.

He didn’t exactly mind what form it came in, he just knew that he loved Ardbert, more than anything else in the world. He had found a purpose in the fallen warrior, something to fight for that he actually had a strong desire to protect, if the hyur hadn’t have been there then Ace wasn’t sure what would have happened to him, if the First would even have survived the calamity. Ace brushed these thoughts off for the moment, he had been told to not dwell in the past numerous times anyway. As Ace walked through the gates of Mor Dhona, now knowing that Ardbert was present within him he couldn’t help but wonder that perhaps the peace he was longing for wasn’t so far away after all.


End file.
